Unformed
by dittox216
Summary: A year has passed since the giant war, and Percy still has regrets. So when a chance to change those regrets comes, he accepts it, no matter what. His flaw, his love, those primal emotions all put him on his journey against everything and nothing, the Unformed. Rated T for cussing and blood.


**AN: Hello. How long has it been? Like 2 months, or something like that. I began writing a story called Sea of Chaos, about how Percy joins Chaos to avenge his friends. I didn't like it, so I rewrote it. Anyways, here, have chapter 1 of the remix of Sea of Chaos - Unformed.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: ... I'm not Rick Riordan. These books aren't mine. Only thing that is is the plot.**_

* * *

Thousands of stars twinkled in the sky. Percy sat underneath the night sky, watching the smoke rise from the sands on the Long Island beach. It was right after the 4th of July celebration, and everyone was settling down. Percy kept his gaze on the sky.

1 year ago, Percy and the rest of the 7 had saved the world. He was grateful for that, but it had come at a cost. Many of the demigods had died, and 2 other beings Percy still hadn't seen. The good giant and Titan - Damasen and Bob.

They had sacrificed themselves back at Tartarus, to hold off the primordial god. Percy kept looking for them, but he couldn't find them. Percy stared at the stars, which he passed on his promise.

"Say hello to the sun and the stars for me."

"He's not dead."

Percy turned back. He'd seen stranger, so the hooded figure didn't surprise him. Camp Half Blood only had gods and confused pizza guys show up, so he guessed the figure was a gof.

"If you're looking for Jason," Percy began, "He's back at Camp Jupiter."

"Hmm?" The figure asked. "Oh, I'm not looking for the _Pontifex_. I'm here for you."

Words like that would make any other kid scared, but Percy has had worse.

"Remind me again, what are you?" Percy asked. It could've been considered rude, but he was genuinely curious. The voice was more of a collection of voices, and Percy had a feeling that it didn't look human.

"Bold words." It said. "Are you that impertinent?"

"Im-what?" Percy questioned. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want. Who are you?"

It nodded where it head should be. "Better. Are you willing to do it?"

"Uh, what?"

The figure walked (ran? flew? glided?) over to him. A limb raised the top of the hood, and Percy did a double take.

The figure just wasn't human. It was pitch black, but somehow Percy could see it. It swirled in the basic shape of a human, but wasn't. Percy felt as if he was literally in a blender.

It rotated to it's... face?

Percy felt now as if he was being sucked into a vacuum. Everything condensed into a bright light, then total darkness.

* * *

Percy felt himself falling. He opened his eyes, and a whole world of darkness surrounded him. It was somehow darker than the time he encountered Nyx.

That thought, and thousands others from those places entered his mind. So quickly that he couldn't stop it, he just helplessly relieved his worst memories. They suffocated him, surrounding him. Literally surrounding him.

As he fell, projections of the thoughts swirled making him feel at the bottom of some smelly toilet bowl, until he finally hit the bottom. He stood up, groggily, and waited for the world to stop spinning. It wouldn't though.

Something hard slammed into him, sending him spiraling into the air, the force being unbelievable. He skidded painfully across the ground, wincing as his arms became scraped with road rash. He couldn't see the damage done. He uncapped his sword, which seemed to cut through the sky.

Through the darkness, Percy anticipated another attack. He saw a flash by his ear and instinctively swung. He heard a loud screeching sound, then an oof of surprise.

"Gotcha." Percy thought.

"Not bad." The voice rang out. "But are you ready?"

For what? Percy was about to ask.

He got his answer.

A white hot bolt of fire zipped at him. Percy deflected it off his sword, hoping it wouldn't melt. He began a counterattack then stopped.

An unmistakable smile.

"Leo?" He asked, his voice cutting through the silence.

"Yet you still aren't strong enough." The voice, which was not Leo, said through Leo's body.

Percy's stomach turned cold. Then burned. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" He shouted.

"Leo" didn't answer, so he swung.

The entire sky lightened, and Percy was back on the beach.

"Better." The same figure from before announced. "Will you be my champion?"

Percy capped his sword. His brain was doing cartwheels around his head, giving him an s-class headache. "You what?"

"If you will, then there are endless prizes. Power, Importance, a chance to right your deepest wrongs."

Percy froze up temporarily. He didn't want the first two. But the last...

"Yes, that's a chance to save your friends." It answered the question.

"What's the catch?" Percy asked. Having chances of a lifetime offered by a weird being that probably could kill him at will usually ended with a trap.

"I cannot say, but they will come at no harm to your friends." It said. "I swear on the River Styx."

An oath like that was hard to ignore.

"Final question." Percy began. "Who are you?"

It gave out a laugh. "I'll tell you if you're ready. Are you ready?"

"Good question." Percy thought.

"I am the original god. Or goddess. I am everything and nothing." It pronounced. "I..."

It stared Percy in the eye, then exploded into a hurricane, pulling Percy in.

"I am Chaos."

Percy stared back at it.

"O accept."

* * *

Obligatory Joke:

"Bold words." Chaos said.

 **AN: No, these are bold words! Heh heh. So this was chapter 1! Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
